larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is the tweflth episode in the VeggieTales animated series, and the second installment of the LarryBoy adventures. It's lesson is the power of words. Plot The episode begins immediately with the story, where Percy Pea and Li'l Pea are leaving a movie theater. They are met by the The Milk-Money Bandit who was about to demand a nickel, but he demands $1.28, which was the exact amount of their milk money, but after he robs them he runs into Larry-Boy on a neighboring rooftop, who brings him quickly to justice. He just use his plunger ears and grab the milk money bandit and then shake him up-side down to make the money fall out of his pocket. And then, the boys were happily to smile. And then, Larry-Boy lets go of the milk money robber/or bandit, and then the police officer of Bumblyburg said "Thank You" because he has failed to catch the milk money bandit for months. Following this, Larry-Boy stands on a rooftop reviewing his technique with Alfred, when he accidentally knocks a plant off the ledge. It falls into the sewer getting caught on some electrical telephone wires on the way down. The electrical charge and gossiping woman on the phone, brings the plant to life and the Rumor Weed is born. The next morning, Alfred is speaking before Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot's class at Veggie Valley Elementary. He makes the comment that he must go home and "recharge his batteries". The children don't understand the expression (the phrase in American English means to rest and relax), and come to the false conclusion that Alfred must be a robot. As they are walking home, they run into a small Rumor Weed who extracts their secret and promptly passes it along. She quickly moves from yard to yard spreading the rumor. Percy Pea, Mr. Nezzer, and Dad Carrot unintentionally contribute to the rumor, but Larry-Boy proves impervious to it. He gets a call from Mayor Blueberry who informs him that weeds are taking over the city. He springs into action, trying to destroy the weeds by conventional means, but weed-whackers and sheers have no effect. He returns to the Larry-Cave where Alfred has been doing research on the Weed. They study a map of Bumblyburg and discover that all the weeds are connected by a vast root system to a huge Mother Weed deep underground. Realizing that the Weed has the ability to smash sidewalks and crumble walls, they decide they must attack it underground, at its root. Fortunately Alfred has made some modifications to the Larry-Mobile that enable it to bore holes in the ground. Larry-Boy is oblivious as Alfred guides him into the underground sewer, and once inside the sewer they lose contact with each other. The Mother Rumor Weed finds him by his crashed vehicle, and Larry-Boy, unaware of how to stop her, spoils his water gun and gets battered and bruised. Meanwhile, Alfred has gone into Bumblyburg to try to get help. There he is astonished to find that the usually kind citizens are afraid of him and saying strange things about him. They ignore his desperate assertions that he is not a robot; the rumor has grown out of control. When the giant Rumor Weed crashes up out of the sewer and grabs Alfred, they believe he is getting what he deserves. Dad Asparagus arrives on the scene and recognizes the absurdity of the rumor. He figures out that Junior and Laura accidentally started the rumor and explains to them that God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt he want us to spread nice words. Given a second chance they decide to spread good words and are able to convince the citizens of Bumblyburg that Alfred is not a robot at all, but a very nice man. As the word spreads, the Rumor Weed turns into a flower and Alfred is saved. Larry-Boy then emerges from the sewer beaten to a black and blue pulp and is quickly hushed by everyone else before accidentally starting the rumor again by saying, "Oh hey Alfred...somebody told me you were a...robot?" Trivia * The song playing in the police car is "I Can Be Your Friend" from "Are You My Neighbor?" * At the beginning, the street signs outside of the theater read Vischer St. and Nawrocki Rd. These are references to Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, the creators of VeggieTales and the voices of several characters in the series. * This Film Has 2 Trailers With the final name.the first was to look scary and was deamed too scary for children the second was done for the children to see. * When LarryBoy confronts the Milk Money Bandit, the scene is similar to the beginning of Tim Burton's "Batman" (the one from 1989). Gallery 162812 466289304890 5920663 n.jpg Larry-boy 3.jpg Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0001.jpg Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0002.jpg 12-18.jpg Rumor_Weed_Jam.jpg Destroyed.jpg To The Root.jpg Another Farewell.jpg Am I Dead.jpg Still Alive.jpg Amaized.jpg Alone, Small and Helpless.jpg Confused.jpg Not Looking too Good.jpg For Enjoyment.jpg Ready to Listen.jpg Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0004.jpg Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0005.jpg 12-28.jpg Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0008.jpg Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0016.jpg Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0009.jpg Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0015.jpg LARW2_128.jpg Smile_of_Compasion.jpg Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed_0010.jpg Hurt_but_Happy.jpg Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films